


Thanksgiving Dinner

by Applesaday



Series: Countless Lifetimes [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesaday/pseuds/Applesaday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David knew it was happening, and he smiled as the two stubborn women dodged and veered around their emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Anyway, this is a relatively shorter drabble...which I know, for me is quite a feat, I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Some events from the show have been edited...mainly some people didn't die, but you'll see what I mean later.

_Family_

**Prompted by:**  priscilla20 - swan queen falling in love through david pov.

**Warnings/ Notes:**  None really!

* * *

If David had been a betting man, he would've started a pool trying to accumulate guesses as to when Emma and Regina would finally admit their feelings to one another.

But of course, he wasn't, so he would just grin knowingly at Mary Margaret every time his daughter would butt heads with Regina.

It hadn't been so noticeable at first. Granted he had been in a coma for the origins of their interactions, but from what his wife had told him, it was quite charged with tensions. Now, after the years that had gone by, and all the times they had to work together, David could see how the looks softened, the conversations were less fraught with arguments and more with playful banter. Now the problem was to get the two of them to notice it. He was finding that battling a dragon would be easier.

"I still don't understand why we decided that a Thanksgiving dinner was a good idea," David said, watching as Mary Margaret flitted around the kitchen, while he himself was helping with the stuffing.

"Because, Henry insisted, and just like his mother, he has big dreams of huge families, and there's no better way to highlight that, than with Thanksgiving."

David chuckled, "And which mother exactly are we talking about here?"

"Both of them, though Regina probably will never admit it. Now you need to stuff the turkey."

* * *

2 hours later and they were standing in front of Regina's house,, having just rang the doorbell. David never would have thought that a turkey could get so heavy, but standing there in freezing temperatures holding a giant stuffed turkey was starting to test his endurance. Finally the door opened.

"Well if it isn't the Charmings," teased the voice in the doorway.

"Zelena, how are you?" Mary Margaret said, with what David knew was a practised smile, holding little James just a bit closer to herself.

"Oh just  _wonderful_ ," drawled the red-head. "Still under house arrest, and now having to play graceful co-host to half the town."

"Good to see you're taking everything in such high spirits, now if you'll excuse us," David said, motioning to the inside of the house, or as well as he could, carrying the giant container.

"Of course,  _Charming_ , please do come right in." Zelena opened the door wider and let them in.

Once they were a bit further away from Zelena's earshot, David mumbled, "I think it must be a genetic trait to be able to say Charming with such derision."

Mary Margaret gave him an amused smile as they made their way to the kitchen.

Not surprisingly, Emma was already there, helping Regina and Henry, all 3 of them covered in flour, and what looked like sprinkles dusted on their heads. They hadn't yet noticed the Charmings come in, and the couple were transfixed as they watched the scene before them.

"Ha!" Emma exclaimed with a triumphant grin, smearing some batter from her finger right onto the tip of Regina's nose.

Henry burst out laughing, and Regina's eyes narrowed, though they saw that Regina had a playful smirk going as she said, "You, Emma Swan, have just made a grave mistake."

"Oh really?" Emma crossed her arms and leaned against a countertop. "I think you're all talk and no action, Madam Mayor."

Regina walked over to stand in front of Emma - a little too close, David thought - and she chuckled. "Is that so? Don't forget dear, I'm the Evil Queen."

Emma let out a hearty guffaw, getting Regina to step back a bit in confusion, as the other four people in the kitchen stood stock still. He and Mary Margaret, as well as little James, were still a bit out of sight, and Henry was busying himself with the cookies he was making. David briefly wondered where Zelena had sulked off to, surprised she wasn't helping out, but then again, if she had been there, he was sure this scene wouldn't be playing out right now.

Once Emma finally managed to calm her laughter, she said, "Regina, you are currently covered head to toe in flour, wearing an apron, with batter on your nose and colourful sprinkles on your hair. I'd sooner call you adorable than an Evil Queen."

Regina merely rolled her eyes and turned around, possibly trying to hide the small blush and smile that appeared on her face, though she was unknowingly showing it to Mary Margaret and David.

"Well!" David nearly dropped the casserole he was carrying as a much-too-cheery voice exclaimed from behind him, and he felt a hand planted on his shoulder, slowly pushing him into the kitchen. Of course Zelena would have been hovering. "If you three are done playing house and warring with edible products, you might want to greet our new guests. Plus I think this man is about to drop the turkey."

Henry quickly went to hug them, getting flour all over their fronts, but they didn't mind, grinning as he greeted them. "Hey grandma! Hey grandpa! How is uncle James?"

David went to deposit the casserole onto the island, breathing a sigh of relief as his arms slowly returned to not feeling like dead weight. "So, busy cooking?" he asked.

Emma nodded, Regina still standing stock still. David hid the smirk that was threatening to break out. Oh yes, Regina's not-so-secret soft side was coming out. "Yeah we've been trying to get the pie going but as you can see, we got a bit sidetracked."

"I can see that. Is everyone else coming later?"

"Yeah, Neal is coming with Belle and Gold later, Ruby and Granny should be coming soon, and I probably should get myself cleaned up because I look like a disaster. Want to come with, Regina?"

The brunette still didn't say a word as she stiffly nodded and followed the blonde, while the latter called to Henry so he could get a bit cleaned up too.

* * *

The party was in full swing, and no one had tried to kill each other...yet, so David counted that as a win. Seeing Emma lingering by the doorway alone, he made his way over to her.

She had a goofy smile as she looked over at all the people gathered, and he could hazard a guess as to what it was about, "Did you ever think that you'd have such a huge family?"

Emma shook her head. "No, it's even better than I imagined, when we're not all trying to off the other of course. But I made everyone promise that they would behave, so I'm hoping that this truce lasts the night."

David nodded, "We'll see what happens after everyone's had their fair share of drinks. I think Zelena's been giving Gold the stink-eye for the past half hour."

His daughter let out a chuckle. "I've noticed that too."

"So, I hope Regina wasn't too terrified of being caught with her guard down by all of us.." David started, seemingly innocent in his conversation topic.

"Oh yeah, you know Regina. Titanium steel walls all around."

"But she lets them down with you?"

She shrugged, "I suppose, probably for Henry's sake."

"Are you sure about that? If it was for Henry's sake, she'd be like she is talking to your mother now." The two looked over to where just then, Regina was talking to Mary Margaret, and they could both tell that Regina's politician smile was anything but genuine. Although things had gotten a lot better between the two, some rifts will probably never mend completely for them.

"What are you getting at, dad?" Emma asked, turning to face him, eyebrow raised.

"Nothing! Just trying to-" he paused at seeing his daughter's less-than-impressed face, and went to mend his statement. "Look, you care for Regina, right?"

"Well yeah, she's Henry's mother and-" Now it was his turn to give Emma a look, but she stood her ground and said, "What! Why're you giving me that look?"

"Because, Emma, you and I both know that's not what I was referring to."

"She's Regina, dad, I'm out of her league!"

"And yet, you get to see Regina at the 'adorable' level," David smirked, staring pointedly at his daughter.

Emma blushed and looked away. David took the time to lightly nudge her and said, "Remember, it's my duty as your father to embarrass you."

"By talking about my crush?"

"Ah, so you admit that you are crushing on her?" David smirked once more.

"Seriously? And I thought mom was bad with the third degrees on my love life," Emma muttered, lightly smacking her dad on the arm.

David shrugged, "We tag-team."

"Yeah no kidding."

"Now go on and talk to her. Before she pulverizes your mother with a glare."

Emma rolled her eyes and grumbled. "Fine."

David watched her go, and saw how Regina's expression instantly changed at seeing the blonde come to her rescue.

Oh yeah, they were totally head over heels for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> And that was that!
> 
> Because I think that Snow and David would totally tease Emma endlessly about her crush on Regina.
> 
> As you can tell, neither Zelena nor Neal died [with the latter there was no need to name the baby Neal, hence why it's James] because their deaths were just totally unnecessary. As for Pan, I dunno, he wasn't invited and is stuck in some inter-dimensional black hole or something.
> 
> As always, I'm totally welcoming prompt requests! So just send me a message or in the reviews, and I'll add it to the list!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
